Puffin the hybrid
Puffin Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Ryebread Character Information Age 10 years Gender Female Orientation Bisexual MBTI Personality ENFP Occupation Dragonet (present), diplomat (future) Tribe Night/Ice hybrid Relatives Moonwatcher of the NightWings (mother), Winter of the IceWings (father), Arctic the hybrid (brother), Blackout the hybrid (brother) Powers and abilities Can breathe a warm mist, resistant to cold Quote "Hey, c'mon! This isn't exactly gonna fix itself, y'know!" Appearance Puffin's body is mostly a dark grey, with black markings along her head, back and legs. Her underbelly is white, as are her feet. Her wings also have patterns - darker and white rings, and darker lines running across them. She has short white spines running to about halfway down her back Personality Kind - Puffin is nothing if not gentle, and she's known for being willing to lend a helping hand wherever it's needed. She's a very empathetic dragon, and she just doesn't like when anyone around her gets hurt. She absolutely hates conflict, and if anyone is fighting within earshot of her, chances are she'll be there in a hurry to try and break it up. Some can see her kindness as naivete, but it really isn't - she's fully aware of the bad in the world, so she wants to try and do her best to rectify it. However, it can be argued that she's too optimistic in this way - she's willing to give anyone a second chance as long as they apologise for whatever it is they've done before. Only a truly heinous act would make Puffin hold a grudge against someone. Inquisitive - Puffin was always a curious dragonet, and her natural curiosity is something that she never really grew out of. She's quick to become interested in new topics, and though she isn't really one to ask many questions, she'll turn to scrolls to answer the ones she leaves unspoken. If she's not busy with something else, she'll probably be found curled up with a scroll and a small pile of them beside her. If she is, good luck getting her attention - prying Puffin away from her scrolls can be quite the daunting task. Easily spooked - despite being genuinely well-meaning and wanting to good, Puffin isn't exactly the bravest dragonet there is. When younger, she would often hide behind one of her parents when something scared her, and she still has the habit of putting another dragon between herself and anything that scares her ASAP, something that she finds rather embarrassing. She'll often try to swallow her fear and keep going on regardless, but anyone paying attention can notice her wings trembling, or her jumpy movements, and it's rare for her to stay in that kind of situation for any longer than she feels she has to. History Puffin's story so far isn't exactly the most exciting one - her childhood was fairly normal, and for that she's always been thankful. Her parents were good at keeping her out of harm's way, though the occasional mishap still happened (her first meeting with Winter's scavengers was notably very nearly disastrous). The most unusual part of Puffin's life would be the dragons she grew up with - in the time since the War of SandWing Succession and Darkstalker's defeat, Pyrrhia was peaceful for the most part, and the relationships between tribes were getting better. Hybrids had been a rare occurrence in the previous years, but most of Puffin's friends were also hybrids. One of her best friends was Harpy, a Sky/Rain dragonet whose parents had also met at Jade Mountain Academy. Still, growing up reading the scrolls of Pyrrhia's history, there was one thing that had always bothered Puffin - the poor relationship between the IceWings and NightWings. It made no sense to her - her parents got on well with each other, and surely working together was better than holding some millennia-old grudge? Puffin had made up her mind at a young age - she was determined to help end this feud if it was the last thing she did. Gallery Puff.jpg | By Ryebread Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:LGBT+ Category:Content (DarkusDragon) Category:Occupation (Government Official) Category:Dragonets